jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Ling
(film) * (game) |occupation = Technical liaison |affiliation = China, Auric Goldfinger |status = Deceased; shot |role = Henchman |portrayed = Burt Kwouk Orion Lee (video game) |first_appearance = Goldfinger (film) |last_appearance = 007 Legends }} Mr. Ling was a fictional Chinese nuclear fission specialist employed by powerful businessman, Auric Goldfinger. A supporting antagonist, the character first appeared in the 1964 James Bond film Goldfinger, portrayed by the late British actor Burt Kwouk. Ling would later to be re-imagined for Activision's 2012 James Bond video game 007 Legends, voiced by Orion Lee. Biography ''Goldfinger (film) Being an agent of the Red China government, Mr. Ling became involved in Auric Goldfinger's plot called Operation Grand Slam, which involves destroying Fort Knox and its large supply of gold so that Goldfinger's value of his gold will rise for profit. As it turns out, Goldfinger will have his aviator team called the Flying Circus (led by Pussy Galore) to spray nerve gas across the area to kill all of the guards, which will allow Goldfinger's task force (led by Oddjob) and Kisch) to break into Fort Knox. As part of the plan, Ling provides Goldfinger with a nuclear bomb that will make the gold radioactive and useless for 58 years, thus giving the Red China government to profit out from the economic chaos. During the final phases of Operation Grand Slam, Ling activates the timer for the bomb before watching Goldfinger locking Bond and the bomb inside the vault. Little did they know that Bond previously seduced Galore into switching the gas with a more harmless one, thus allowing the guards to regain consciousness and fight off against Goldfinger's task force. Upon witnessing this, Goldfinger poses himself as a U.S. Army officer and betrays Ling by shooting him and several American soldiers to their deaths to cover his escape. Alternate continuities 007 Legends In 2012, Mr. Ling in the Goldfinger level of the video game ''007 Legends where he is a North Korean agent and expert in nuclear fission who is assigned to assist Auric Goldfinger in his planned attack on Fort Knox. He is first seen talking to Pussy Galore, who wants the report on the gas containers, but he tells her that he only listens to Goldfinger and she tells him that he has thirty minutes. Ling later appears with Pussy and Goldfinger about he ignoring her and Goldfinger tells her that Operation Grand Slam will go on with or without her help. He is last seen in the passenger seat of James Bond's Aston Martin DBS V12, holding him at gunpoint with a Walther P99 and tells him to drive back to the complex. As he drove on, Bond tells him to fasten his seat-belt and quipped "I wouldn't want to lose a passenger", and pressed the passenger ejector seat button on the gear nob, releasing Ling from the car, killing him. Gallery 007_Legends_-_Mr_Ling_(1).jpg|Mr. Ling in 2012's 007 Legends. 007_Legends_-_Mr_Ling_(2).jpg|Mr. Ling in 2012's 007 Legends. 007_Legends_-_Mr_Ling_(3).jpg|Mr. Ling in 2012's 007 Legends. References Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:Goldfinger characters Category:Game characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:007 Legends characters Category:007 Legends multiplayer characters Category:Scientists Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters Category:Military Villains Category:Military figures Category:Chinese